Princess gets ungrounded for quintuple infinity
Characters Princess-herself Pedro-Kimberly Edro-Young Guy Police Officer-Dallas Pedro and Edro's mom-Carmen (Spanish voice) Officer Carter-Paul Shawn Brunner-Steven Liam Cook-Catherine Kawaii Sugarbunny-Ivy LouieLouie95-Eric Phillip Psareas-Liang (Chinese voice) Michael Hall-Eric Leopold Slikk-Stephan (German voice) TheSuperBaxter-Brian Slippy V-Professor Joseph Selaty-Kimberly Wreck It Ralph- Paul Lily Bunny-Kimberly Plot Princess notices that Pedro and Edro are giving her punishments so she decides to get them arrested. She is now ungrounded and is celebrated by many visitors. Transcript Princess: I hate Pedro and Edro! I hate it when they give me punishments! I will get them arrested! I will litter the orange on the ground! Pedro (upon seeing orange): Hey! Edro: Who littered that? Police Officer: You are under arrest for littering an orange! Pedro: We didn't do that! Police Officer: Tell it to the judge! (in jail) Police Officer: You will be staying there for a million years! Pedro: Thank goodness it's you mom! Are you gonna bail you out? Pedro and Edro's mom: No! I am not going to bail you out! This is what you get for punishing good users and sending them away! (at Princess's house) Officer Carter: Thank you for getting Pedro and Edro arrested. I will call some people to thank you. (15 minutes later) Officer Carter: Princess, you have lots of visitors who want to thank you. Shawn Brunner: I'm Shawn Brunner. Thank you for getting Pedro and Edro arrested. I'm sure they're even worse than Warren Cook. Liam Cook: I'm Liam Cook and thank you for getting two bad users arrested. Kawaii Sugarbunny: I'm Kawaii Sugarbunny and you are the best user ever. LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95 and I will always do good thing to you. Phillip Psareas: I'm Phillip Psareas and we will always subscribe to you. Michael Hall: I'm Michael Hall and we will only give bad users punishments. Leopold Slikk: I'm Leopold Slikk known as Angry German Kid. I will beat the bad users up with my keyboard. TheSuperBaxter: I'm TheSuperBaxter and you are neither a cyberbully nor a troll. Slippy V: I'm Slippy V and your choice of deleting bad comments is the best. Joseph Selaty: I'm Joseph Selaty and I agree with Slippy V. Wreck It Ralph: I'm Wreck It Ralph. All the music you hate will be wrecked, by me. Lily Bunny: Finally, I am Lily Bunny from Richard Scarry. You can watch my counting video if you want. Officer Carter: Now the visitors will give you rewards. Shawn Brunner: You will not wear any diapers. Liam Cook: You will not watch any prime time shows you hate such as Quantum Leap or Family Guy. Kawaii Sugarbunny: You will not watch anything not made by Disney, Fox or Paramount. LouieLouie95: You will not eat any food you hate. Phillip Psareas: You will go to any fast food restaurants you like. Michael Hall: You will keep your memories made by Disney, Fox and Paramount. Leopold Slikk: I agree with Michael Hall. TheSuperBaxter: You will not listen to music you hate such as Trololo, Inna, Justin Bieber or Tunak Tunak. Slippy V: You will not play any video games not made by Disney, Fox or Paramount. Joseph Selaty: You will always go on vacations you like. Wreck It Ralph: I will destroy any music, movie or video game you hate. Lily Bunny: If you keep this up, you will get ungrounded for sextuple infinity. Officer Carter: I agree with everyone. Now watch, listen, and play all the things you like and you will get ungrounded for sextuple infinity. (later) Princess: That is the best part of my life. Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Arrested stuff